


Up, Down and In Between

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook





	Up, Down and In Between

Waking up beside Bodhi every morning made Cassian feel like the luckiest man alive. They had their morning ritual. Little kisses and soft touches before one of them finally made the move to roll out of bed, pulling the other up as they prepared for the day. But this was Cassian’s favorite part of the morning before they went to breakfast: watching Bodhi brush and style his hair.

Most days, Bodhi wore his hair in a messy bun. Some days he plaited it. Others he gathered it in ponytails down to his neck. Then there was the time that Bodhi chose to put his hair in little buns like Leia’s hair. Today he was leaving the back down and pulling the front and sides up.

Some nights before they went to bed, Cassian would brush and style Bodhi’s hair, but he always ended up taking it down in favor of having it pool over Bodhi’s shoulders. 

“What?” Bodhi asked with a smirk, as he pulled Cassian from his thoughts. Cassian rose to his feet and leaned on the bathroom door, gazing at Bodhi.

“Your hair. I just love watching you do it,” Cassian shrugged. Bodhi kissed his cheek.

“You’re such a dork, Cassian,” Bodhi smirked. Cassian shrugged.

“So are you.”

“True. I guess we’re just dorks in love,” Bodhi sighed, relaxing into Cassian’s embrace.

“Dorks in love,” Cassian agreed.


End file.
